Big Brother Lies
by Mazabm
Summary: During Potions, Hermione's bad day revels things about her family she never knew or even wanted to know.


Bad Days

Bad days don't just happen. I wish they did but they don't. Hermione Granger had her share of bad days too. Lucky this bad day did not end bad but with a new discovery. So back to the topic I wish bad days just happened I bet Hermione Granger wished they did too.

Hermione Granger was having a bad day, a really bad day. It started when she woke up to find her hair looking like a rats nest it was all she could do nothing to try to make it straighter but of course that was only a start. Her hair in a bushy ponytail and very heavy book bag it was wise to say Ms. Granger was not a very happy camper that morning.

As she made her way down to her wonderful common room she was not very pleased to see a bunch of lazy Gryffindors sprawled out on couches and the rug and such after their BIG party yesterday many (almost all of them) were still recovering from their massive hangovers they were likely to have. Soon however her best friends Harry Potter "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and Ronald Weasley "The Blood Traitor" (needless to say they were not a common group of friends) were at her side. "Mione!" Ronald Weasley or "Ron" said. Hermione turned her head slightly to the left finally realizing that her two beat friends had taken refuge on her two sides. "Hi Guys" she said her voice flat despite the excitement in the room. She had finally managed to jump over the moaning Gryffindors (They would be fine she would just have to get some potion for them) and get to the portrait which swung open with the faintest touch after a muted hello to the Fat Lady.

She continued her walk down to the Great Hall muttering hello to the ghosts (she was highly afraid at first until she attended Nearly Headless Nick's Death Party in her second year.) she passed (No Pun Intended). As she entered and sat down at a corner of the table that had become the trio's spot over the years she quickly tried another charm on her hair only for it to only become flat and limp and come out of its ponytail. She hastily tied her hair back while surveying the Great Hall her eyes first to the Slytherin table which had slowly fell into groups (Girls, Boys, Death eaters, not) but as usual you could not tell who was on what side of the war but you could at least tell who as death eater and who wasn't.

Her eyes fell first to Draco Malfoy who sat alone at the end of his table ever since Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had dropped out in the end of their 5th year. His hair did not seem as greasy as it used to be but his arrogant manor remained. She watched in revulsion as Pansy Parkinson walked over and sat next to him and began to snog him over the table but she did have a slight bit of please and he did push her off his lips. (The two had become friends but had not gotten quite far in telling everyone) She then turned toward the other tables observing them from the distance. Her eyes finally found the head table where she found Severus Snape his eyes swept across the great hall. Their eyes met briefly brown to black for a moment his eyes showing no emotion as they continued their view of the great hall.

She moved on to Albus Dumbledore headmaster of the school he looked worried almost dare she say it scared She knew he had a lot on his shoulders but had to be strong for them all of them. His face then returned to an expressionless face and he got into a lively conversation with Professor Minerva McGonagall. They would make a wonderful couple she thought. "Hermione . . . . ." Her best girl Ginny Wesley inquired. She turned around and smiled "Hi Gin." She said happily "Hermione you seem kind of out of today. . . What's up?" "Nothing Gin." A completely fake smile painted on her face. "Okay . . . Okay you don't want to talk fine." Ginny said getting up from the table as she headed to her first class.

The trio followed suit going to their first three classes .Charms Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw and History of Magic with the Hupplepuff (Hermione surprised everyone by going to sleep in History of Magic) before they all went to lunch where once again Hermione still being slightly sleepy from History of Magic or HM as every called it she ate lunch with one thing in mind hunger.

As she walked in to the Potions classroom her anger was reignited. She was moving into her seat when the door banged open, her head focused on the door considering the fact that almost all of the students in class were used to Professor Snape's dramatic entrances. Professor Snape mentioned towards the broad. "Family Tree potion simple in other words easy. I will pass out the parchment once you are finished." He surveyed the classroom "Get Started!" He yelled causing all the students to jump into action.

Hermione Granger started by first turning to the page in her book and was astonished to find that the potion required her blood not a lot but not many of her Gryffindors would not like that at all. She of course did her potion perfectly. (No bad day could ruin that) Professor Snape made no comment but simply nodded at her potion (after she stopped Neville from nearly killing them all of course) and put a single piece of parchment in front of her. She put a few drops on the paper and waited. What was son the paper shocked her to wildest dreams.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Harry Potter yelled at his friend her eyes struck with shock "Professor. It Hermione sir she in shock." He said Severus Snape strolled over to their table and took well snatched is a better word from under Hermione's eyes. She looked petrified. Professor Snape scanned the paper. His eyes shot up his face confusion anger and . . . was it sadness? Came across his face before he yelled "Class dismissed. Potter, pack Miss Granger's book bag." He folded the parchment, thrust it into his pocket, and grabbed the girl's elbow. He pulled her off the stool. "Miss Granger? Granger? Snap out of it, girl!"

"Sir?" Harry asked. Professor Snape looked up at him, and snatched the bag away. He threw it over his shoulder, inwardly grimacing at the weight of the numerous books inside.

"Potter, Weasley, go to your next classes."

"Lunch is next, sir."

"Then just go!"

"Sir," Ron said, "she's in shock."

"I know that, Weasley," Professor Snape said through clenched teeth. "GET OUT!" Both of the boys ran out of the classroom but Hermione was still in shock. He grabbed the floo powder "Headmaster's office," he said clearly, and he protected her from the walls as they flew through the floo network.

They tumbled out onto the floor Hermione woke up as they tumbled out. She looked down into her hands openly crying tears. Professor Snape just awkwardly patted her back. Headmaster Dumbledore looked amused. Snape scowled then stood up and handed him the parchment.

**Hermione Jean Granger (living)**

**Born to**

**Orion Black (deceased) and Eileen Prince (deceased)**

He stopped reading there and looked up to see both of them sitting down. He looked really worried. "Are you alright?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked his question was directed to Hermione who was trying to wipe her tears. Professor Snape took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. She wiped her face and then said "So Severus Snape is my brother along with Regulus and Sirius. This makes no sense."

"Actually Ms. Granger it does. When I was 16 I joined the Death Eaters and cut off all ties with my family." He took a deep breath before continuing "My mother went into hiding with the _other _blacks I_"

"Err _other_ blacks?'

"Muggle Blacks, squibs and the like one that were erased from the family tree."

"But this still does not make sense"

"Orion Black maintained contact with the . . . them"

"Ah so thats how."

"You don't seem so concerned Ms. Granger"

'I am I just don't look like it." With that Hermione Granger I mean Black stood up and left leaving both men in silence to grasp what was fully happening and how they were going to fix it.

* * *

Hermione bad day was slowly turning better but of course there is always a catch.


End file.
